In many industrial processes it becomes necessary as part of the process to remove water from granular or pulverulent material. Heretofore, heat has been used as the primary drying medium, either in the form of hot air passed through the material or by simply heating the material in a vessel through the use of coils or other means of transferring heat. Such methods are expensive and consume a great deal of energy in the process.